1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-069780, filed Mar. 23, 2009 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a printing system and a printing apparatus terminal, and more particularly, to a printing system, which includes a transmitting terminal, which transmits printable printing contents, and a printing apparatus terminal, which receives and prints the printing contents, in which the transmitting terminal and printing apparatus terminal are connected to the printing system via an Internet protocol (IP) network, and to a printing apparatus terminal, which is connected with a transmitting terminal, which transmits printable printing contents, via the IP network, receives the printing contents from the contents terminal and prints the received printing contents.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as such a printing apparatus terminal, a facsimile (FAX) or a printer-connected Personal Computer (PC), which prints print data, received through a communication network such as a telephone line or the Internet, is known. The FAX, which receives the print data through the telephone line, responds to a call using a FAX signal, and prints the print data whenever receiving the data or after storing the data in a memory. The PC, which receives the print data through the Internet, stores the print data on an external storage device such as a hard disc drive, and then reads and prints the print data stored on the external storage device by running a printing application program. In addition, technologies relating to the transmission of information through the network are known, which are described in the patent documents, such as JP-A-2005-109701, JP-A-2003-178028, and JP-T-2005-516320.
Recently, a Next Generation Network (NGN), which has the flexibility and economic power of an Internet Protocol (IP) network while ensuring reliability and stability, has been proposed as a next-generation information communication network. This NGN uses the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) as a protocol that generates, changes, and segments a session necessary for exchanging voice, image, or text messages with respect to two or more counterparts in application layers. In the establishment of the session between devices using the SIP, an offering terminal requests the establishment of a session from an answering terminal by transmitting an INVITE message to the offering terminal, in which the INVITE message contains a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) indicating the location of the answering terminal on a network, and the answering terminal transmits “200 OK,” which is a state code approving the establishment of the session, to the offering terminal. Data transmission between the terminals after the establishment of the session is typically a push mode, in which the offering terminal performs one-sided data transmission. However, data transmission may not be performed properly in some cases, depending on the performance of the answering terminal. In particular, if the answering terminal is a printing apparatus that prints data while receiving it, it is necessary to perform data transmission in response to printing speed. In addition, in some cases, it is intended to extract only image data from the printing contents and store the extracted image data.